31 de octubre
by Ms Eternal Dream
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre, James y Lily perdieron sus vidas y el Señor Tenebroso fue derrocado por primera vez; todos sabemos eso, pero Rowling nunca nos contó que pasó con Sirius y Remus tras la muerte de sus amigos, con la salva excepción del encarcelamiento de Sirius.
1. 31 de octubre

_Personajes de J.K. Rowling y su maravilloso mundo._

James sonrió recordando sus años en Hogwarts. Aquella noche donde se declaró por fin a Lily y ella, por primera vez, le aceptó con una sonrisa; las escapadas con Remus, Peter y Sirius a la casa de los gritos en las noches de luna llena; las relaciones de Sirius con Kaitlyn y Remus con Sarah, lo feliz que era al ver alegres a sus amigos y, sobre todo, al ver feliz a Lily.

Era increíble, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella noche? ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado? En cuatro años todo era totalmente distinto. Sirius había terminado con Kaitlyn poco después de finalizar el curso en Hogwarts. La parte mujeriega de él había podido superar a la parte romántica que todos había descubierto del mayor de los Black; si bien, él ahora era feliz con su nueva novia, seis meses, la relación más larga que se conocía de él en toda regla. ¿Era posible que su amigo mujeriego por fin hubiese decidido sentar la cabeza?

Por su parte, Remus tampoco seguía con Sarah, poco después del nacimiento de su pequeño Harry, el miedo se había apoderado de él; el miedo de tener un hijo licántropo, el miedo de que su hijo sufriese lo mismo que él.

Y Peter… Su actual guardián. Nadie, además de él, sabía dónde se encontraban Lily, Harry y él mismo. Nadie además de Sirius sabía que Peter era el guardián. Le había confiado su vida a Colagusano porque Sirius lo consideró una buena idea. Nadie se fijaría en el pequeño Peter, cuya altura y sonrisa bonachona le hacían parecer en ocasiones un niño aún. Salvo… los últimos meses. Parecía que ser su guardián estaba consumiéndole poco a poco. Pero aguantaba estoicamente.

James agradecía tener esos grandes amigos que estaban con ellos aún después de todo lo que había pasado. Tres veces se habían enfrentado con Lord Voldemort, tres veces habían logrado huir. Habían perdido a gente muy importante, habían sufrido, habían sido confinados a una casa por su propia seguridad… Pero no solo habían pasado cosas malas.

Su boda con Lily, la formación de la Orden del Fénix, el nacimiento del pequeño Harry que ahora, con poco más de un año, descansaba sobre su regazo en la noche del día de Halloween. Acarició el cabello azabache de su hijo con suavidad y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, James?—preguntó Lily, su esposa, sentándose a su lado con suavidad y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿No es perfecto?—cuestionó él, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa.

—Díselo al gato—susurró ella, riendo.

—¿Qué podía esperarse teniendo al padre que tiene?—Lily pudo ver en la actitud de su marido al joven y arrogante James Potter que, sí, había acabado enamorándola como le juró un día a voz en grito en los pasillos de Hogwarts—¿Qué podía esperarse si tiene a la mujer más perfecta como madre?—susurró James antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de su mujer.

—Sigues siendo el mismo, James Potter.

—Y eso es lo que te encanta, Lillian Evans Potter—rebatió él, con una sonrisa.

El pequeño niño que dormía con tranquilidad abrió sus ojos, aquellos ojos que había heredado de su madre y miró a su padre, riendo. James dejó al pequeño Harry con su madre y se levantó, desperezando cada parte de su cuerpo para cerrar las ventanas. El viento se colaba por toda la casa y daba una sensación de frío que a James no le gustaba nada.

Al cerrar las ventanas del salón, pudo diferenciar a algunos niños con sus trajes de Halloween, pidiendo caramelos. Suspiró quedamente; esa noche, nadie llamaría a su casa pidiendo dulces.

Finalizada su enmienda, volvió al salón donde su amada Lily hacia bailar un peluche frente a los ojos de Harry que intentaba cogerlo, estirando sus manos. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Lily y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Cuidas a Harry mientras preparo la cena o prefieres arriesgarte tú a prepararla?

—¿Quién dijo que mi hijo necesita que le pongan un pijama?—respondió James, dando la vuelta al sofá y cargando en brazos al pequeño Harry quién se mostró decepcionado por no poder seguir viendo bailar al oso.

Le llevó a la habitación de la planta superior y le puso su pijama azul, perdiendo varias veces sus gafas en el intento. Aún cuando bajaba de vuelta al salón, el pequeño Harry llevaba las gafas de su padre y jugaba con ellas. ¿Su pasatiempo favorito? Romperlas, sabía que su padre siempre las arreglaba y nunca le reprendía por ello, pero esta vez no fue así. Harry se puso las gafas de su padre y le miro con una sonrisa casi desdentada, haciendo sonreír a James quien, con un beso en la frente de su hijo, recuperó sus gafas que se colocó sobre la cabeza, fuera del alcance de las manitas del pequeño.

En el salón, James se sentó con Harry en el suelo, colocando a su hijo frente a él y volviendo a colocarse las gafas en su lugar correcto.

Harry, moviéndose con torpes pasos y finalizando con un gateo, se acercó a la mesa de café donde se apoderó de la varita de su madre. James se acercó a él y le quitó la varita, dejándola sobre la repisa de la chimenea antes de volver a sentarse.

—Eso no, pequeño. Papá tiene algo mejor para ti.

Con su varita, comenzó a lanzar chispas de colores que el niño miraba embelesado. Dichas chispas pronto fueron sustituidas por pequeñas volutas de humo, de colores también, que Harry intentaba atrapar con sus manos, riendo. James reía con él. Se tumbó en el suelo, con el estómago pegado a la fría superficie, quedando más cerca de la altura de su hijo quien imitó a su padre y se tumbó boca arriba, para seguir intentando coger las volutas de humo que James no dejaba de emitir con su varita.

—Harry—comenzó el joven James—no dudes que papá y mamá harían cualquier cosa por ti. No olvides nunca que siempre te protegeremos—susurró él, acariciando el pelo de color azabache del bebé.

Las risas del pequeño le dieron fuerzas y se sentó rápidamente, provocando que las volutas de humo dibujasen una forma abstracta que Harry intentó deshacer. Volvió a sentarse, un poco más lento que su padre, quien movía la varita para formar diferentes dibujos que él no cejaba en su empeño de atrapar.

Lily entró por la puerta, el cabello le caía sobre un lado de la cara de una manera que a James le resultaba encantadora. Se inclinó ligeramente a la altura de James y le habló en el oído.

—Si quieres cenar, lávate las manos—le besó con suma suavidad en la mejilla.

James alzó al niño del suelo y Lily le cogió en brazos, sonriendo. Él dejó la varita sobre el sofá y, apoyándose en el mismo, se levantó. Estiró los brazos y se desperezó con un largo bostezo.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el pasillo y James salió corriendo al mismo para encontrarse con él; y entonces supo la razón por la cual Colagusano parecía tan decaído últimamente. Peter le había traicionado, pero él no haría lo mismo por su familia.

—¡Toma a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con la vana esperanza de que alguien más que Lily lo escuchase; alguien que pudiese salvar a su hijo y a su esposa del señor oscuro.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Voldemort que, sin acelerar sus movimientos, sabiendo que había ganado la partida. Esa noche, los Potter morirían y él se alzaría con la victoria. James Potter le miró a los ojos, desafiante. Realmente tenía coraje, lástima que no se hubiese querido unir a las filas mortífagas; por eso era que la mirada de James sobre la suya le provocaba una gran satisfacción, podría ver cómo se apagaba la luz de sus ojos.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Antes de que la luz verde alcanzara el cuerpo de James y lo hiciera caer sobre el suelo; un pensamiento cruzo la mente de James. Moriría sin haberle dicho a Lily que la quería una última vez.

Lily, por su parte, con los ojos derramando lágrimas, sabiendo la suerte que había corrido su esposo, intentaba bloquear el paso de Lord Voldemort con sillas y cajas, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no tener su varita y suplicando por poder salvar a Harry quien estaba metido en su cuna, sin llorar, solo mirando todo con atención.

No quedaban más cosas que pudiese colocar cómo trinchera por lo que Lily se acercó a abrazar a su hijo por última vez. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de su hijo que tanto se parecía al de James y le besó antes de mirarle. El pequeño le devolvió la mirada, pareciendo entender que su madre necesitaba decirle algo.

—Harry, te queremos. Mamá te quiere, papá te quiere. Harry, permanece a salvo. Se fuerte.

Quería decirle más cosas pero ¿qué se supone que debe decir una madre a su hijo en esa situación? La puerta de la habitación cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

Lily vio los ojos de Lord Voldemort y, tragándose el miedo junto a su saliva, dejó a Harry en la cuna detrás de ella y extendió los brazos, intentando protegerle.

—¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!

—Apártate, necia, apártate ahora mismo…—Lord Voldemort intentó disuadirla. Siendo una sangre sucia no le causaba menor reparo matarla, pero le había dicho a Snape, su más fiel mortífago que no la mataría.

—¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… tenga piedad… tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!

—Apártate. Apártate, estúpida…

Pero Lily Potter no se separó de la cuna. Su marido había muerto por protegerlos a ella y a su pequeño; no dejaría que el sacrificio de la persona que amaba fuera en vano. Observó, impotente, cómo Voldemort alzaba su varita y no le hizo falta escuchar sus palabras para saber qué pasaría.

Lily solo lamentó una cosa; no haber podido darle un último beso a James.

Voldemort pasó al lado del cadáver de la joven pelirroja y apuntó con la varita al niño que estaba de pie, sujetándose a los barrotes de la cuna. El pequeño comenzó a llorar cuando descubrió que aquel hombre con una capa no era su padre. Pese a no soportar el llanto del niño, se molestó en centrar su mirada en la cara del niño para observar cada detalle de su muerte, como hizo con su padre.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Y tras una explosión, no quedó nada tangible del señor oscuro.

De esta manera, un pequeño bebé de poco más de un año, derrotó por vez primera al mago más tenebroso que jamás se haya conocido.

De esta manera, murieron James y Lily Potter, sin saber que gracias a su sacrificio, su hijo; su único hijo, fruto de su amor, lograría liberar al mundo mágico de la opresión de las artes oscuras, convirtiéndose en un héroe.


	2. Después del 31 de octubre

El joven de pelo negro caminaba entre los restos destruidos de la casa de los que habían sido sus mejores amigos. No quedaba rastro de vida alguna, ni siquiera de la muerte de James y Lily salvo la destrucción que habían dejado a su paso. Sabía que Dumbledore y la Orden se habrían encargado de llevarse los cuerpos sin vida de sus jóvenes amigos aún siendo bien entrada la noche. También sabía que el cadáver del pequeño Harry, su ahijado de apenas un año de edad, iba con ellos.

Con un movimiento de su varita retiró unos escombros del lugar donde había estado el cuerpo sin vida de Lily antes de caminar al salón dónde se hizo con las varitas de Lily y James Potter que aún descansaban en el mismo lugar que James había decidido para ellas, guardándolas en el bolsillo más cercano a su corazón.

Tragó saliva y la débil luz de la luna se reflejo en el cristal estallado de la ventana. Tenía que ir a por esa maldita rata.

Pero todo era su culpa, él, el joven Sirius Black, había declinado la oferta de ser el guardián del hechizo _Fidelio_ para cederle su puesto a Pettigrew, aquel que había creído su amigo, aquel que pensó que, como buen merodeador, jamás traicionaría a James y Lily.

Un fuerte chasquido se escuchó en la casa antes de la desaparición del joven, quien apareció bastante lejos de allí, cerca de un local que había visitado con Colagusano a quien había apodado al enterarse de la suerte de sus amigos "_Maldita rata traidora_".

Peter salía del bar dónde intentaba ahogar sus penas, ajeno a la muerte de sus amigos porque, sí, él le había dado el paradero de James y Lily a Lord Voldemort, pero el señor oscuro no había concretado que día iría a atacar a los Potter.

Ahogaba el recuerdo de la risa del pequeño: ahogaba la sensación de estar en una familia cuando se encontraba con James y Lily; ahogaba la sensación de paz que le embargaba con los chistes de James y ahogaba el calor que le producían las comidas que Lily preparaba, para todos, siempre con una sonrisa; siempre amables, siempre alegres. Ahogaba el odio que sentía por sí mismo por haber vendido a sus amigos. Ahogaba, sobre todo, la felicidad que sentía al saber que ahora era el hombre de confianza de Lord Voldemort; ahogaba la sensación de seguridad de sentir que nadie volvería a burlarse de él; ahogaba la embriaguez de poder que le asaltaba.

El joven Pettigrew saltó en su propio lugar al notar un reflejo de la luna sobre algo que recordaba bien. Un pelaje negro de un perro que podría arrancarle un brazo antes de la conjura de hechizo alguno se asomaba entre las sombras del viejo callejón. Peter, tragándose su miedo, levantó su varita para ver la transformación del perro en un apuesto joven de ojos grises.

—Sirius…—murmuró él. Tenía claro lo que su antiguo amigo querría hacer con él, mas, el joven Peter no había pasado tanto tiempo en Hogwarts con sus amigos sin haber aprendido que planear algo sobre la marcha era tan válido cómo tenerlo planeado desde hace tiempo.

—Eres un maldito traidor—gritó Sirius, atrayendo la atención de alguno de los muggles que volvían a sus hogares o salían de los mismos para disfrutar de los placeres de una velada nocturna.

Pese a las lecciones bien aprendidas de Peter, solo pudo correr; no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con él, es más, nunca pensó que llegarían a volver a verse a menos que Sirius se uniese a las filas mortífagas hecho que, tras la muerte de su hermano Regulus, dudaba más de lo que nunca hubiese dudado.

Sirius le seguía, cada tres pasos que le suponían a las pequeñas piernas de Peter era tan solo un paso que Black tenía que dar. Viéndose en clara desventaja, Pettigrew encaró a Sirius.

—Los has traicionado—sacó su varita y lanzó un conjuro que a duras penas Peter pudo desviar, provocando que una bombilla de una de las farolas estallase, llenando todo de pequeñas chispas—Confiaron en ti—lanzó otro hechizo que esta vez Peter esquivó tirándose al suelo. Las lágrimas acudían a los tormentosos ojos del joven Black—¡y los has traicionado!—esta vez Peter rodó sobre sí mismo para esquivar el hechizo. Se puso en pie mirando a su alrededor y después a Sirius.

—Sirius, estás llamando demasiado la atención de los muggles—Peter intentó lanzar un conjuro a Sirius, quien lo esquivó con suma facilidad habiendo previsto los movimientos de aquel que había considerado su familia.

—¡No me importa!—gritó—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Han muerto por tu culpa!—Peter palideció ante la noticia, pero no se amedrentó ante Sirius.

—¿Me buscan?

—Nadie además de mí y tu asqueroso Señor Oscuro sabían que tú eras el guardián. Pero te entregaré a la Orden y todos sabrán que tú eres el traidor, ¡te juzgarán como James y Lily hubiesen querido!—una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Peter sin que Sirius se percatase de ello. Peter alzó su varita, pero esta vez no iba dirigida a Sirius, si no a él mismo.

—¡_Diffindo_!—exclamó. Para horror de Sirius y de los muggles que presenciaban tal alarde de efectos especiales de aquellos dos actores callejeros, Peter se cortó un dedo. Sirius apenas pudo reaccionar cuando le apuntó y conjuró el hechizo _Bombarda_. Alcanzó a protegerse a él mismo, pero no a ninguna de las personas que cayeron muertas cerca de él. Entre gritos de desesperación de los transeúntes más lejanos; Peter se transformó en rata y se coló en una alcantarilla.

Sirius intentó seguirle, pero el sonido de las sirenas de policía le hizo convertirse en un perro y correr lejos de allí, a un descampado donde nadie podía seguirle ni observar su conversión a humano.

Caminó de un lado hacia otro, nervioso, pensando qué podía hacer si ahora era considerado como un enemigo a destruir. El sol asomaba por el horizonte cuando envió un patronus a Dumbledore pidiéndole un tiempo para hablar a solas y obsequiándole con su ubicación. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver al anciano frente a él. Dumbledore le miró con preocupación.

—Dumbledore, tiene que… yo…—Sirius volvió a pasear de un lado a otro. Enterraba las manos en su pelo y miraba a su antiguo profesor—No puede juzgarme, no… yo no…

—Sirius—Dumbledore sujetó los hombros del joven y fijó su fría mirada azulada en los llorosos ojos grises del joven—Los Potter están muertos. Han investigado una misteriosa explosión y además de cadáveres solo han encontrado un dedo de Peter. ¿Qué ha pasado?—Sirius se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Dumbledore.

—¡No me cree!—demandó, nervioso.

—Sirius, yo…

—¡Cállese!—una lágrima cristalina descendió por la mejilla de Sirius. Afrontando la idea del destino que Dumbledore le había revelado, sacó las varitas de James y Lily de su bolsillo y las puso en manos de Dumbledore—Asegúrese de ponerlas en sus manos.

Dumbledore pudo detenerle cuando se estaba convirtiendo en perro; pudo detenerle cuando empezó a correr; pudo explicarle que él confiaba en sus palabras. Pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hizo.

Sirius se apareció frente a la puerta de Remus y llamó insistentemente, mas nadie abrió.

Adoptando su forma perruna, Sirius se escondió tras unos arbustos mal cortados de alguno de los vecinos de Remus y, difícilmente, consiguió dormir. Despertó cuando la noche había ganado la batalla contra el día.

Tras mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que nadie podía verle salió de los arbustos y volvió a ser el joven a quien, a estas alturas, muchos magos y brujas buscaban.

Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó varias veces, mirando nervioso a su alrededor, esperando que Remus no tardase en abrir.

El rostro cansado de su amigo apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—preguntó Remus, dejando escapar en su voz toda la furia y toda la rabia que sentía contra aquel que tanto tiempo había sido su amigo; contra el chico que tantas noches de luna llena había pasado a su lado; aquel joven que era incapaz de reconocer que, pese a sus promesas, había traicionado a sus amigos.

—Remus, por favor, tienes que escucharme.

—Vete, por favor, vete y no llamaré a los aurores—respondió el licántropo, siendo incapaz de traicionar al joven Black, cómo él había hecho—vete, no lo pongas más difícil.

—Por favor, Lunático, escúchame…

—¡Vete!

—¡Remus, por favor!—el joven de cabello castaño agitó su varita con suavidad. Un breve destello plateado surgió de ella.

—Vete, los aurores no tardarán en llegar.

—Remus, yo no…

—Has fracasado. Voldemort ha caído y Harry sigue vivo.

Remus cerró la puerta a su antiguo amigo quien se afanó en intentar que la puerta volviese a abrirse sin utilizar su varita. Desistió cuando un hechizo casi le alcanza; apenas unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Echó a correr, transformándose en un perro negro, maldiciendo en su interior el no ser capaz de aparecerse bajo los nervios que aletargaban su cerebro.

Ser un perro le permitía mayor velocidad, pero no le era fácil esquivar todos los hechizos que le enviaban los aurores. Corrió hasta una casa abandonada, suplicando porque los aurores, ilusos de ellos pensaron que podían atraparle a pie, no le siguiesen hasta su escondite donde se permitió parar un momento.

Limpió y curó las heridas que surcaban su piel. Se permitió un momento para retomar el aliento y volvió a transformarse en un perro, rogando a Merlín por, de esta manera, despistar a los aurores que le seguían y volvió a correr. Volvió a correr sabiendo que nadie le perdonaría, que ahora solo era un traidor, uno de los más fieles, e hipócritas, sirvientes de Voldemort. Alguien a quien solo te gustaría odiar. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a un último destino.

El sol despuntaba sobre el horizonte cuando un jadeante perro entró por la gran, y seguramente adaptada para su tamaño, gatera de una puerta blanca en una pequeña casita. La chica no se asustó cuando vio al perro, solo lo miró con fijeza mientras se transformaba de nuevo en el joven de pelo negro y ojos grises del que estaba enamorada; su novio, Sirius Black.

—¿Has escuchado las noticias?

—Ayer no me encontraba bien, no me levanté de la cama—Sirius suspiró aliviado. Tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de ella—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Escúchame—unos golpes sonaron, alguien llamaba a la puerta. La chica de pelo moreno y rizado se giró, pero Sirius la detuvo y sujetó su cara entre sus manos donde se veían algunas cicatrices de las noches de luna llena—No abras, ya lo harán—su joven novia mostró el desconcierto en su rostro. Sirius cubrió los labios de la joven con los suyos propios. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llegó hasta la cocina seguido de unos pasos apresurados y voces que ordenaban el registro de la casa. Sirius se armó de todo el valor que pudo, separó sus labios de su novia y la abrazó con fuerza—no me esperes—susurró.

Tragó saliva y se encaró a los aurores que entraban en la cocina, armados con sus varitas, en alto, apuntándole. Se arrodilló ante ellos y tiró su varita al suelo, siguiendo órdenes, lamentándose interiormente por no poder evitar aquella escena a la chica que había conseguido centrar al mujeriego de Sirius Black, enamorándole por completo. Los aurores no tardaron en reducirle y llevársele de allí, camino de Azkaban de donde, años más tarde, él escaparía para encontrar a su sobrino.

Lejos de allí, un joven de cabello castaño y aspecto cansado se aparecía en Little Whinging, en el tranquilo barrio de Privet Drive. Caminó despacio hasta el número 4 e intentó adecentar su ropa y su cabello antes de dar tres golpes secos a la puerta y cruzar las manos tras la espalda, en una actitud formal. Una mujer de pelo rubio y un cuello demasiado largo le abrió la puerta. Sonreía, pero el joven adivinó con facilidad que no era más que una sonrisa falsa.

—Buenos días, ¿es usted Petunia Dursley?—preguntó con voz decidida.

—Así es. ¿Quién pregunta por mí?

—Mi nombre es Remus Lupin—Petunia enarcó una ceja involuntariamente, curiosa.

—¿Qué le trae a mi casa, señor Lupin?

—Era un amigo de James y Lily. Me preguntaba si podría llevar a Harry al funeral de sus pad…—la señora Dursley, con la cara sonrojada le cortó tajantemente.

—Mi sobrino no irá a ningún sitio que tenga relación con ese mundo. Así mismo, si le veo una sola vez más cerca de mi casa, llamaré a la policía—Remus tomó aire silenciosamente y lo retuvo un momento en sus pulmones, esperando que Petunia le cerrase la puerta, pero no lo hizo.

—El funeral se celebrará al caer la noche, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Siento haberla molestado.

El joven licántropo le dedicó un gesto de respeto con la cabeza y se retiró de la puerta que la Señora Dursley se encargaba de cerrar, manteniendo aún el papel que le anunciaba la muerte de su hermana en sus manos.

No tardó en llamar a una niñera que se encargase de su pequeño Dudley y de su recién adoptado sobrino y salir de allí.

El funeral de James y Lily era multitudinario. Todas las copas que se levantaron al son de "¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió!" tenían un dueño y todos y cada uno de ellos estaba presente, para darle un último adiós a James y a Lily. Para agradecer su sacrificio. Para asegurar que nunca olvidarían su nombre. Para asegurar que el nombre de su hijo sería conocido por todas las personas del mundo.

No faltaban lágrimas, no faltaban personas que se apoyaban mutuamente; compañeros de Hogwarts, conocidos de su vida antes del encierro. Todo aquel que había conocido a James hablaba de su jovialidad, de lo feliz que siempre era, de su insistencia con Lily. Todo aquel que había conocido a Lily hablaba de su inteligencia, de su sonrisa, de su terquedad con James. Todo aquel que había conocido a Lily y a James, hablaba de sus sonrisas cuando estaban juntos, del brillo en sus ojos cuando se miraban, de las palabras de amor que se dedicaban.

No faltó la luz de todas y cada una de las varitas que se alzaron mirando al cielo. No faltaron las flores sobre las tumbas de James y Lily cuando el ministro dio por finalizada la ceremonia. Flores anónimas, pero con un mismo mensaje muy claro; "_gracias_".

Poco a poco, la gente se fue marchando. Poco a poco todos los magos se iban y quedaban solo los más allegados. Remus permaneció allí hasta que no quedaba nadie y lloró sobre las tumbas de dos de sus mejores amigos, que le habían aceptado, que le habían apoyado y que siempre habían estado ahí cuando los había necesitado. Lloró por la vida perdida de sus dos amigos y por la infancia destruida del pequeño Harry. Lloró porque necesitaba hacerlo, aflojar el nudo de su garganta.

Remus se marchó, pensando que era el último, pensando en la manera de sobrellevar todo, pensando en el pobre Harry, al que no podría ver más, pensando en todos los momentos que había pasado con Lily y James y sintiéndolo por Harry, quien jamás podría vivirlos.

Pero Remus no reparó en una mujer rubia y menuda que había esperado pacientemente, apartada del resto. Una mujer cuyo rostro se contrajo en una mueca cuando todas las varitas iluminadas se alzaron, pero que aún así, se emocionó. Una mujer que siempre había dicho odiar a su hermana, hasta que no la tuvo a su lado.

Aún con lágrimas en las mejillas se acercó a la tumba de su hermana que parecía brillar con luz propia, al igual que la tumba de su esposo, y se inclinó con suavidad, como si temiese despertar a su hermana que descansaba bajo el suelo y besó la fría lápida que llevaba el nombre de Lillian Evans Potter.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y habló con voz quebrada.

—Aunque te llamase bicho raro, te quería, Lily.

Se incorporó y caminó, siguiendo los pasos que había recorrido. Tenía que volver a su hogar en Little Whinging, seguro que Vernon, la estaría echando de menos.


End file.
